Drarry Cuddles (Naked)
by Socrates7727
Summary: Fluffy HPDM/drarry oneshot. Harry is exhausted but can't sleep; Draco is cold. Written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge!


AN I do not own HP or any of the characters! No lemon, just HPDM fluff. Written for Day 1 of my 30 Day NSFW OTP challenge.

Prompt: Cuddles (Naked)

* * *

Harry was fucking exhausted. For five days now, he had been working eighteen hour shifts and Draco had been working nights because the moon was right for some kind of potion. His entire body ached, no matter how he moved, but he'd taken a Revitalizing potion to get through the last four hours of his shift so his mind refused to let him sleep. Instead, he just laid there.

Their bedroom ceiling was incredibly boring, in his opinion, but his body refused to move enough to even look anywhere else. Besides, it was dark in the room and he doubted he would be able to see anything without his glasses. Maybe that was why the ceiling seemed so bland?

Regardless, he was more than awake mentally so, even as he closed his eyes, he heard the soft sound of their apartment's front door. God, Draco was quiet. Harry had wondered for the first few months of their relationship if the blond had cast silencing charms on his shoes or if he'd soundproofed their bedroom, but no—he was just that quiet.

He laid there, with his eyes closed, waiting for his Muggle ibuprofen to kick in. It was oddly comforting to listen to Draco go about his routine and be able to visualize exactly what motion went with each muffled sound. His shoes tapped gently against the tile of the kitchen floor. Bare socks then swished the rest of the way, pausing long enough to open and close a cupboard which Harry knew was to retrieve a dreamless sleep potion, before continuing to the carpet. Once there, Harry lost track of the footsteps until the bedroom door's handle slowly turned.

Honestly, it was kind of endearing how hard Draco was clearly trying not to wake him. Had the blond always put this much effort into it, but Harry had been asleep and never noticed? Maybe it wasn't flowers and chocolate, but it was their own kind of gesture. He didn't bother asking, though, because he heard the telling, hollow clunk of a potion bottle being set on the nightstand. Before the mattress could dip underneath him, though, Harry forced his voice to work.

"Hey." It was rough, and scratchy, and it made Draco jump but it was worth it. The blond turned and smoothed a thumb over the bags beneath his eyes.

"You should be asleep." But Draco said it with a little too much warmth to actually be reprimanding him. Harry grumbled under his breath, but didn't dare try to move his body.

"Took a Revit, hasn't worn off yet." Still standing beside the bed, Draco hummed in understanding and continued to undress. By now, Harry knew he would strip to just his boxers before sliding beneath the covers and trying to sneak his frozen feet onto Harry's skin without waking him. That last part wasn't necessary, though, because he was awake so he just braced.

"You're still in your work robes." The statement was offhand and barely conversational, but Harry heard the little dip of concern between the syllables. Usually, he stripped himself free of his work robes and found a soft T-shirt and his favorite pair of sweats—or Draco's, whichever was closer—as soon as he got the chance. He'd collapsed back onto the bed seconds after apparating, though, and his body had refused to get back up.

"Exhausted." Again, Draco hummed from the edge of the room. Wood tapped against wood and Harry knew the blond had picked up his wand—their wand, more or less—but he was not prepared for his clothes to be vanished off of his body. He was already under the blankets, so it didn't matter, but he still sucked in a sharp breath.

"You were getting dirt on the sheets," Draco mumbled as if that excused the spell. Harry really didn't mind it that much, though, because it felt like months had passed since he'd even touched Draco, let alone been naked in their bed, and the familiarity was warm against his skin.

That warmth was ripped violently away from him the second Draco slid under the covers. He hissed, even though he'd been expecting it, when the blond shoved his feet against his legs in an attempt to chase the chill away. Usually, he was asleep during this routine and only woke briefly to the cold, just long enough to adjust his position to accommodate the blond and then to fall back asleep. But, now he was wide awake—mentally—and he curled, deliberately drawing Draco into his arms.

God, Draco was freezing. Was he always this cold when he came back from a night shift? If so, he'd never acted like it before because Harry only ever warmed his feet, which weren't insulated well inside his boots. For Christmas, Harry had been planning on getting him a new pair, but Draco had begged for some fancy potions ingredients instead, and they'd both secretly wanted to keep this routine.

Draco instantly buried himself in Harry's warmth like some kind of koala clinging to its mother. He'd stripped off his boxers, too, Harry noticed, but the darker was silently praying that Draco didn't want to have sex right now. Not that he wasn't attractive, of course, but Harry's whole body was threatening to collapse on him as it was. The blond didn't make any kind of move, though, other than to nuzzle his face into Harry's chest.

"Are you always this cold when you get back?" Draco shrugged noncommittally and Harry decided to take that as a yes. They'd gone three years like this and Draco had never bothered to wake him or cast a warming charm on their bed, despite routinely working outside and at night. Three years…

"Come're." He pulled the blond closer, but that was the extent of his energy. It was Draco who slid a hand up his chest and cupped his face, it was Draco who slid a leg in between his, and it was Draco who settled his head into the crook of Harry's shoulder. They'd done this so many times that they knew which positions worked and which didn't.

Harry swallowed hard as Draco's stubble grazed against his collarbone, but it wasn't sexual. He was too tired for it to be sexual. Instead, he found himself getting choked up for a different reason entirely. Realistically, they'd been together for over three years and they'd lived together for over two, but somehow laying there like that made it feel like they'd been apart for decades. Draco's breath against his skin and his heartbeat thrumming through his fingertips were so… _connecting_.

That was the word. They both had scars and they'd both traced them and learned them enough times to be able to ignore them now. Still, the intimacy in just laying there together, skin against skin and cloaked in darkness, was overwhelming. He found himself wanting to memorize Draco's body again, as if it might have changed in the last six days, and he shivered under the pale hand that had begun to trace his ribs.

"Missed you." Draco nodded, even as his head rose and fell with every breath Harry took. The clash of their different skin tones was beautifully chaotic and Harry had always thought so, even when they'd first met. Yin and Yang. He found himself moving, trailing his hand down Draco's side and stopping at his thigh, so he reasoned that the ibuprofen must have started to kick in. That only encouraged him, though, and he guided Draco's leg up until it was across his waist, like some kind of albino belt.

Apparently, Draco took the motion as a sign that Harry was feeling better. He bounced his leg a bit, rubbing his thigh against the darker's balls and the tip of his limp cock. Harry glowered at him, though he had no idea if the blond was even looking.

"Don't you dare make them jiggle and then laugh about it." Draco would do just that, and Harry knew it, because that was what the blond always tried to do whenever they were naked and not actively fucking. He found it hilarious, until Harry did it back to him, and Harry usually tolerated it. Tonight, though, he was too awake for that.

Slowly, Harry skimmed his palm up Draco's thigh to rest on his hip, and then back to feel the curve of that pale ass. Even now, Harry couldn't help thinking how gorgeously Draco had grown into his body. But, that was not what he was supposed to be focusing on. He smoothed over the perfect, still frigid skin and thumbed gently at one of the more sensitive spots where ass met thigh. Draco sighed into his chest.

"Don't tease." He wasn't teasing, though. Even if he was out for revenge, Harry would never have intentionally gotten his boyfriend of three years all worked up just to go to sleep—he wasn't cruel. Still, he let the blond think that as he moved to the other side, mirroring his actions. Draco shuddered a bit.

"I would never tease you, love." That was bullshit, though true in this situation, but Draco ultimately ignored it. Harry was careful to choose only spots that he knew would relax the blond without turning him on too much. When Draco full on _melted_ into his side, Harry went for it. His fingers found the spot—just between the blond's fifth and sixth ribs—and he attacked with a vengeance. Instantly, Draco arched off the bed and began to struggle against him. Harry had been ready for this, though, and used one hand to leverage himself until he was pinning Draco's wrists while the other continued to tickle mercilessly.

Draco begged him to stop through tears of laughter. When Harry did let go, finally, his hands went immediately down to hold his stomach and he whined about it hurting, though he was still smiling. Gradually, they settled back onto the bed. Harry was still shaking slightly from the effort of both restraining and tickling someone who had the advantage of height and energy over him when Draco's hand splayed out on his chest. It wasn't unwelcome, of course, but it was oddly specific so he tangled his fingers into the shorter hairs at the base of the blond's neck and prepared his voice.

"Drake?" He didn't ask directly, but they both knew what he meant. In his arms again, Draco shrugged and hid his face as much as possible by turning his attention to Harry's belly button. Harry was not deterred, though. He'd learned from years of living and sleeping with Draco when to push and when to let things be, so he grabbed the pale hand that was prodding at his naval—Draco was constantly amazed that he was an innie, because apparently outies ran in the pureblood families—and moved it back up to his chest.

"Here?" Draco shook his head and shifted a couple inches to the left, centering his palm almost exactly where it had been before. Why, though?

"I like to feel your heartbeat," the blond whispered. "It helps with the nightmares, sometimes." Even after three years, Draco still managed to surprise him and Harry coughed to hide the fact that he was tearing up. Not that either of them could see it in the pitch black, of course.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Draco shrugged, but Harry was already pressing a kiss to his forehead and smoothing the pieces of hair that had gotten messed up during the tickle fight. "I mean it. You're literally the sweetest asshole I've ever met and I love you." That earned a smile from the blond, who pressed it against Harry's chest in lieu of actually turning on a light or attempting to look up.

Another forehead kiss was all it took for Draco to settle completely back into place with him. He was out like a light not long after, though Harry didn't blame him because they were both exhausted and the smarter of the two hadn't taken a Revitalization potion without considering the dosage. Still, it was steadily wearing off. He fell asleep to the warmth of Draco's skin against his own and the tickle of stubble on his chest.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, as this is only day one of a 30 day challenge, you can expect 29 more HPDM oneshots!


End file.
